You And Me Are Stuck Together
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a 19 year old girl living on her own. Her mother asks a favor, but she soon ends up stuck on an elevator with a handsome blue-haired man when the power goes out! Will something spark as they get to know each other in the elevator? "The rain must have cause a power outage," the blue-haired man says and I gasp. "W-Wait, we're stuck in here?" AMUTO
1. Sparks

Another Amuto story.. Why not? xD Everyone please enjoy another one of my romantic shorties :D

_I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!_

**1:**

"Amu, could you please grab me a change of clothes from my house and bring it to the office? I think I'm going to be staying overnight. It's on the 29th floor."

"Yes Mom, I know. Okay I will, but don't work yourself too hard," I hang up my cell phone and a couple seconds later, it buzzes. I look at the screen and see the familiar blinking, indicating low battery. I sigh and plug in my phone, then grab my keys and head out the door of my apartment.

My name is Hinamori Amu, and I'm 19 years old. My dad is a famous photographer, so he's hardly ever home with my mother, but instead out taking pictures. My mom is a business woman, and she's almost always at the office, anyway. I lived with my parents up until one year ago when I graduated high school. I moved out and found an apartment that is close to the collage I have been accepted into. It's summer vacation so I stay in this apartment until school starts, then I move into a dorm. I visit my family often though, but my sister and I don't really get along.

I back out of the parking lot and drive to my parents' house, which is empty. My dad's probably out taking pictures, although I don't know why because it's really ugly out; it isn't raining yet but it looks like a storm is coming. I probably should have brought an umbrella… My sister's most likely off doing who knows what. I shrug and unlock the front door.

I say hello to my sister's cat Iku, then run to my mother's room. Knowing mom's company, she'll probably have to wear something nice and formal. I pick out a purple collared blouse and a black skirt that goes down to about her knees. I hold the outfit up in front of me and sigh. Wow, my mom is very skinny. I could probably fit into these…

I take the clothes and fold them up. Putting them in a plastic bag, I walk out of the house and lock the door behind me.

I arrive at the building where my mother works in a good 10 minutes, however it takes a while for me to find a parking spot. It _is_ a Tuesday afternoon, but work day isn't over yet. For some people, their work day starts now, and they're just arriving.

I lock my car and walk inside the large building. It's got to have about 40 floors at least. It's not like I've never been to my mom's company building before, but I've always been amazed whenever I come here. To be honest, I'm not even really sure what kind of work my mom does here…

I jump with surprise as the sound of rain erupts from outside. I look around and notice that the clouds finally gave. Wow, it's lucky that I got inside just in time! Hopefully the rain will stop by the time I go back to my car, though.

I walk to the front desk and tell the workers that I brought a change of clothes for my mom. They call her extension and my mom says that it's fine to send me up. The people behind the desk smile and point me in the direction of the elevators. I walk over to the elevator and press the 'up' button, then I wait for the elevator to arrive on the ground floor. It doesn't take long, so it must have been near the floor already.

As the doors slide open, I'm grateful to see that it's empty. Call me antisocial, but I find it awkward to be standing in an elevator with a stranger in complete silence as you wait to arrive at your floor. I don't know, it's just weird.

I step into the nice elevator and press the button that has a '29' on it. I press the button that makes the doors close, but just as they begin to shut, a handsome man with blue hair starts walking toward the elevator. I sigh and decide to hold the doors for him.

"Thanks, strawberry," he smirks at me and walks into the elevator.

My eyebrows tilt downward and I glare at the handsome man, who doesn't look too much older than me; probably 4 or 5 years older. Who does he think he is? "Um, I'd appreciate if you didn't call me that, thanks," I mumble, although loud enough for him to hear. He chuckles and leans over to me. I back away slightly as he hits the button that says '33' and I sigh. Great, now I'll be with this jerk the whole time I'll be on the elevator.

The doors close and it takes a moment for the elevator to start moving. For the first 5 floors, the man and I stand in silence. But of course, the man has to spark a conversation, "So where are you going to?"

The tone in his voice is friendly, but I still can't forgive him for calling me strawberry. I mean, who calls someone that when they just met them? "That's none of your business." I lean against the elevator wall and sigh.

"Well I'm going to a meeting," he says and sets down his suitcase he was holding, "I work here, do you?" he looks at my clothing. Seeing that it's casual, he has a doubtful look.

"No I don't," I say. Well, it's not like we'll ever see each other again, so there's no harm in having a conversation, "I'm just bringing my mom up a change of clothes. She works here on the 29th floor."

He nods and leans against the other elevator wall, "So does your mom work overnight often?"

"Sometimes," I glance at the digital number above the elevator doors to see what floor we're on. It says we're on floor 12. How long exactly are we going to be talking? I mean, I don't really mind, it's just kind of awkward.

"So where do you work?" he asks and I glance at him. Doesn't he think he's asking somewhat personal questions? Whatever, I don't mind where I work. It's not like he's going to judge me or something.

"As a summer job, I work part-time at a café down the street from here, but I'm going into my freshmen year of college."

"Really?" he looks at me and stuffs his hands in his suit pockets, "You look older than that," he smirks, "But not in a bad way."

My cheeks flush a light shade of pink and I focus my eyes on the floor number. We're now on floor 15.

Then we're silent. I'm guessing that he noticed I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable so he stopped asking questions, because he seems like the kind of person who always knows what to say next. I mentally thank him for keeping quiet, then curse myself for being so shy. I'm never going to get through life if I act shy all the time.

17th floor.

The second digit changes to 8 and suddenly there's a jerk in the elevator. I hold onto the bar next to me as the lights start to flicker. A yelp of horror escapes my lips and the elevator halts in the middle of floor 18. The lights go out for a couple of seconds, then dimmer lights take the place of the brighter ones. These must be from a generator.

My heartbeat starts beating faster as realization floods through me, "The rain must have caused a power outage," the blue-haired man says and I gasp.

"W-Wait, we're stuck in here!?"

**~Chapter End~**

Hey everyone, it's another fanfiction! This one won't be as long as some of my others, just a couple chapters :)

Oooohhh! Wonder what's going to happen with Amu and Ikuto stuck in a elevator together? You'll have to wait and find out, so please follow this story!

I want to thank all of you who found this story by looking on my profile because you read my other stories. Thank you so much for enjoying my writing, everyone! Please review so I can find out if this is any good xD

THANKS! ~AmuletFortune98


	2. Wanna Make Out?

_I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!_

**2:**

"Do you have a phone!?" I ask frantically, terrified by the situation.

"No, I left it at home. No cells are allowed in the meeting I'm going to. Well, _was_ going to. What about you?" the handsome man says.

I shake my head, "No it was out of battery this morning so I left it at home to charge…," I look down at the ground and drop the plastic bag. How could this happen?

"Well, my name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, by the way," he says and leans against the elevator wall. I look up at him, then allow myself a brief giggle. He glances at me, confused, "What is it?"

I smile, "It's nothing. You just, remind me of my sister's cat, that's all. And my name's Hinamori Amu."

He smirks, "Meow."

I smile again, "No, it's because it's name is Iku, and yours is Ikuto."

He grins and looks at me, "You know, you've got a beautiful smile, Amu."

My cheeks flush and I stare at my feet. Okay, this guy might be nice, but must he be weird, too? "Creepy old man," I mutter and I hear him chuckle.

"You know, I'm only 5 years older than you. You said you were going into your freshmen year of college, and I'm 24."

"I see," I pause and sit down, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're creepy. And why'd you call me by my first name?"

"Force of habit. You mind?"

I shake my head, "I guess not." I look around the elevator and sigh, "So what now? We just wait until the power gets back?"

Ikuto nods and I groan, causing him to smirk and sit down as well, "Come now, Amu. Is being with me all that bad?"

I blush and he chuckles. What's this guy getting at? Does he enjoy making me embarrassed or something? "Whatever, but just how long do you think we're going to be in here?"

"I wouldn't know. 10 minutes at the least, multiple hours at the most. It varies, and depends how long the storm will last."

I look at him. Of course I knew something like that, but why'd he have to go and act all smart on me? Is he trying to impress me or something?

Ikuto looks over at me and smirks, "A picture will last longer, you know."

My cheeks turn a dark shade of red and I quickly look away, embarrassed and angry, "I-I-I wasn't st-staring!"

"I would be surprised if you weren't," he chuckles and I glare at him. Cocky little ass!

"You wish!" I hiss and look the other way, crossing my arms with a "Humph!"

"Amu, I was only teasing. Don't be so offended," he says gently, which surprises me. I glance at him to see him crawling over to me. I gasp and put my hand out in front of him.

"Stay back, you sick dog!"

"Sick dog…?" he pouts, "That hurt."

I glance at him and sigh, "Sorry, that was rude."

"You'll have to make up for that insult," he grins and I stare at him in horror. What the hell does he mean by that!? He just chuckles, "Calm down, Amu. I'm not going to rape you or anything!"

My cheeks flush yet again, "Th-That's not what I was thinking, p-pervert!"

I look away then hear a sigh. I glance over at the blue-haired male and see him smiling while holding a hand out to me, "We screwed up these introductions. Let's start again."

I blink at his hand for a moment, and hesitate before reaching my hand out to grasp his. He smiles and looks at me, "My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto."

I smile, glad he is being a bit more sensitive now, "I'm Hinamori Amu, and you can call me Amu," we shake hands then return to our positions sitting on either side of the elevator.

"Oh, Amu?" I look over to him, "I love your hair, by the way."

I force myself to hold down a blush as I smile at him, "Thanks. I've always liked blue hair, as well." Ikuto nods . Awkward silence creeps up on us, and I suddenly feel like I need to start up the conversation again, "So, what do you have in your suitcase?"

"Just some papers; files and stuff for the meeting I was going to. That's all," he looks over and his gaze rests on my facial features. I feel the need to squirm under his gaze, but try my best to prevent doing so. As I look at his face, I start to notice all the perfect things about it. The jawline, the cheekbones, the dashing blue eyes, the way his dark blue locks fall perfectly over his forehead.. Wow, he's _really_ handsome. No doubt about it.

"Call me creepy," Ikuto says abruptly, "but your eyes are very beautiful."

My cheeks turn pink yet again at his compliment. What, has he gone into flirtation mode now? He has such a strange personality! "Th-Thanks!" I feel obligated to return the favor and compliment him, so I quickly scroll through my possibilities that wouldn't seem awkward, "Y-Your haircut is nice..," I mentally slap myself for being so dumb.

Ikuto chuckles and exaggeratedly flips his hair, "Thank you, strawberry."

"Don't call me strawberry!" Heat smothers my face and I struggle to calm down. Ikuto's expression changes to concern, and he quickly but gracefully makes his way to my side. He places a hand on my forehead and smirks.

"You're burning up.. You must be coming down with a fever."

I try my best to ignore the warm, tingly feeling that tickles my skin at his touch, and I quickly turn my head the other way, "I-I'm fine."

Maybe he just needed a reason to come sit next to me, because now he's not leaving my side. Yep, _definitely_ in flirtation mode. However, I guessed this already about his personality: He gets me all worked up and nervous then laughs at my embarrassment, making sure that I know it was just a joke and that he was just teasing.

"Baka..," I mutter. I'm not positive he heard me, but if he did, he didn't act like it.

**xxx**

It feels like it's been hours since Ikuto and I got stuck in here. We haven't talked much in the last hour, but Ikuto was still sitting next to me. I might have been uneasy in the beginning, but as I spent more time with him, I felt more comfortable.

I jump and blush in embarrassment when my stomach growls. Come to think of it, I forgot to have lunch before I came here.

Ikuto glances at me from the corner of his eyes and smirks, "Hungry?" I nod slowly and he smiles, "I always sneak snacks into my meetings," he says as he grabs his suitcase. He opens it and quickly pulls out some granola bars. Ikuto closes the suitcase and offers me one. I smile gratefully and take the snack.

After quickly finishing the food, I start to wonder what time it is. Fortunately, Ikuto is wearing a watch that reads 8:35pm. I sigh in exasperation and bang my head against the elevator wall.

"Hey," Ikuto places his hand behind my head, "Calm down, Amu. We'll be out of here by tomorrow."

I blink and stare at the ground, a blush creeping on my cheeks. What is this warm feeling? It's weird…

"So, what do you want to do?" I finally ask after a long pause.

"Hm… Wanna make out?"

My face turns red and I start flailing my arms frantically, "N-N-No! P-Pervert!" I shut my eyes and turn my head the other way.

"I'm teasing, Amu," he smirks, "Okay, how about a staring contest?"

No, absolutely not. I am horrible at staring contests! No! No way! "Sure..," I say while still not looking at him. I mentally curse myself for being so stupid.

I'm startled when I feel something warm touch my chin. Ikuto's hand moves my head so I'm looking straight at him. My breath catches as my eyes meet his.

"Okay, start," Ikuto says with a smirk on his face, his hand still holding my chin.

We stay like that for a minute or so, but I somehow feel like our faces are getting closer each second. I finally come to this conclusion when our faces are only inches from each other. Every inch our faces get closer, my cheeks turn a bit redder.

"I-I-Ikuto…," I breathe as his eyes drift down to my lips.

Ikuto moves in closer and as he's about an inch from my lips, he closes his eyes. I begin to close my eyes as well until realization hits me like a shock wave.

"Hahaha," I force a nervous laugh as I push Ikuto away from me, "I-I win!"

Ikuto blinks for a second, shocked, then regains his regular personality. He smirks then looks away, "Great job."

"Hehehe…," I rub the back of my neck nervously and look the other way.

What the hell did that mean?

**~Chapter End~**

Alright! Second chapter is out! I am _soooooooo_ surprised by the amount of reviews in just one day! Omg, I really love you all. I was having an extremely bad day because I came down with a bad cold, but when I noticed how many reviews, favorites, and follows this story has I felt just so happy!

Thank you all! ~AmuletFortune98


	3. Hypnotized

Holy crap this story has 700+ already and it was only published on the 16th! It's just outstanding, and I'm so happy. Arigato!

(BTW: I DON'T OWN THE SONG MAD WORLD!)

_I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!_

**3:**

I feel warmth, but only on my left side. I'm in a comfortable position, but I can't place what position I'm in at the moment because my eyes are closed and I'm half-asleep. My right side is feeling very cold and vulnerable, yet my left is very cozy.

I finally pry open my eyes and return to reality: I'm stuck in an elevator with a man I just met called Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I stare in front of me, yet I see no blue-haired man. I blink, confused, then look to my right first, then to my left. I jump in shock when I notice my position finally.

I guess I fell asleep on Ikuto's shoulder.

I quickly move away from him, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. As soon as my head leaves his shoulder, his head(which was resting on mine) has nothing to lean on, causing Ikuto to rouse from his slumber.

I quickly look the other way as I notice Ikuto's gaze making its way to me, "Yo," he says in his deep, sexy voice, oblivious to my spazziness.

"H-Hi..," I mutter then crawl to the other side of the elevator. Now we had switched sides completely; When we first found out we were trapped in here, we sat on opposite sides of the elevator. Ikuto has invaded my territory, so now I'll invade his, not that he even cares.

My stomach growls again, thankfully too quiet for Ikuto to hear. I doubt Ikuto has any more granola bars in his suitcase, and I don't want him hearing my stomach make such an embarrassing noise. I haven't heard Ikuto's stomach growl this entire time. Does he like, train his stomach to stay quiet when hungry? Perhaps just in general?

I lean my back against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. I feel Ikuto's eyes on me, yet I make a conscious effort to not make eye contact. I recall last night's events as I scroll through my memory and blush. I quickly bury my face in my knees before Ikuto can notice my red face.

"What's wrong?" I hear him say, and I quickly raise my head from my legs.

"Nothing!" I say quickly.

"The storm must be pretty bad if the power's still out."

"What?" I glance at him, "O-Oh, yeah it must be.."

"You seem kind of 'out of it,'" he fumbles with his perfect blue hair.

"Wh-What, me!?" I giggle nervously and Ikuto just chuckles.

"Who else?"

"Right..," I turn my head and another blush appears on my face.

"So Amu," Ikuto gets into a crouching position and looks at me, "Have any ideas on what to do today?"

"U-Uh..," I try to think up something we could do that wouldn't be totally awkward or stupid, and I fail to do so, "I don't know."

Ikuto just looks at me, and I begin to squirm a bit. I squirm even more when his eyes travel down from mine to my body, then to my legs. His gaze stops around my waist, and my face turns red.

"What's that in your pocket?" he asks abruptly and I jump, startled. I give a deep, silent sigh of relief, happy to hear that he was only looking at my pocket… Hopefully…

"Huh?" I look down and take my IPod out of my jean's pocket. I completely forgot I had this! "Oh, it's my IPod."

"Ah, useful," he mutters then smirks.

I look at him, confused, "What, do you want to play games on here?"

"Nah, an IPod is used for music originally," he comments. I roll my eyes and he grins.

"Here," I place my IPod on the elevator floor and slide it over to him. I mean, it _sounded_ like he wanted to look through my songs, so I let him.

He nods and takes the electronic, using his finger to scroll through the selections. He finally stops on one and grins. He clicks it and the song starts playing. Ikuto picked Mad World by Gary Jules, except it's the piano version without any lyrics**(a/n: Please go to my profile and look up the video for this version if you don't already know it! The link is on my profile)**. I'm surprised he picked a slow song, only because I imagined that he would like more upbeat songs I guess.

He turns the volume up on my IPod and sets it down on the floor. He then stands and walks over to me. I stare up at him, and he looks down at me. After a moment, he crouches down in front of me so we're face to face. He smirks and holds out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

I gulp very audibly and shake my head. His comment made me very embarrassed and nervous, however I was actually trying to hide the fact that I don't know how to dance by saying no.

Ikuto frowns but keeps his hand where it is, "Don't worry, I'll lead."

I hesitate, then shake my head again and look away.

"Please?"

I shake my head once more until I feel his hand on my chin, moving my head to face him again.

"Don't be embarrassed. Dance with me," he mumbles in a very velvety voice.

I blink, a blush clearly displayed on my face. As if hypnotized by his blue eyes, I nod, "O-Okay..," I slowly place my hand on his.

Ikuto smiles and gently pulls me up to my feet. The song is only about 30 seconds in, so we have enough time to dance to it. Ikuto takes my hands and places them around his shoulders, causing me to blush more. I quickly avert my eyes as he places his hands on my hips. I blush even more and turn my head away, my eyes squeezed shut.

"I-Ikuto, can you p-put your hands up a l-little higher?" I mutter and Ikuto chuckles. He moves his hands up about an inch, and I smile to myself.

"For this, all it is really is swaying," Ikuto leads and shifts his weight to his right. I follow him and shift my weight to my left. I quickly get the hang of it and mentally slap myself for being so nervous about something as simple as this.

After I learn how to sway, my thoughts return to what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with. I blush and quickly look away. I don't think I've looked in Ikuto's eyes this whole dance! I know if I do I won't be able to look away, and that would just be very, very awkward.

"Amu," he mumbles suddenly and I look at him. His eyes catch my eyes and that's when I know I'm trapped.

I barely hear the song playing, and I start to think of it as background music while I focus on the person in front of me. His eyes are like dark blue orbs that flicker with something… Ah, I can't put my finger on it! It's on the tip of my tongue…

I my surroundings begin to blur and morph into something other than an elevator. The music is no longer audible, and I begin to wonder if Ikuto is imagining the same thing as me. I come to the conclusion that he is because we both slowly come to a stop in the dance and just stare at each other. After a long pause of staring, I hardly notice Ikuto leaning in. His eyes begin to close as he gets closer, and I'm in such a trance, I begin to close my eyes as well. The warm breath coming from his mouth makes my hair stand on end and it gives me goosebumps, even though the elevator has suddenly become very hot.

Something very warm and soft brushes against my lips for a millisecond, however nothing happens other than that because the next song on the IPod(which happens to be a loud, rock song) started blasting in the elevator. I jump back from Ikuto and stare at him for a moment before blushing and looking away.

"Th-This song gets v-very annoying..," I smile nervously and quickly bend down to skip it, however the moment has already passed.

**~Chapter End~**

Cute~! xD

I'm LOVING all the reviews this story is getting! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL! Thank you very, very, very, very much. I honestly didn't think this story would get so popular so quickly! You guys never cease to amaze me. :D

**Random happening in my life I know you all want to hear about xD:** I take Spanish in school and I'm also learning Japanese on my own(I have to say, I'm progressing quite a bit in Japanese, much more than I am in Spanish…) so whenever the teacher asks me a question, I instantly think of the answer in Japanese, not Spanish! xD I almost tell her in Japanese, too.. It's actually quite annoying that I get them mixed up lol! Like, instead of saying "Gracias", I feel like saying "Arigato!" xD

Okay, sorry about that, I felt like saying it haha! Anyways…

THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOYING! ~AmuletFortune98


	4. Ever Since I First Saw Your Smile

Yeeeesss! 1,400 + views already! I had no clue this story would be this popular. It's just a simple story about a boy and girl being stuck in an elevator together! xD Thanks for everything, everyone!

_I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters! OR Shakespeare's 154__th__ sonnet!_

**4:**

"Ikuto?" I look over at the blue-haired man who is sitting on the opposite side of the elevator. He returns my gaze, and thoughts of our dance together rush back into my head. I quickly push them aside and focus, "D-Do you have anything else to eat?"

He shrugs his shoulders in a way as if to say 'sorry' and sighs, "Nope."

I sigh as well and glare at him, "You're not even acting hungry! We've been stuck in here for almost two days and all we've had to eat was one granola bar each!"

He shrugs again, then smirks at me, "Well I'm not acting hungry cause I'm not cubby."

I glare at him, but also feel kind of disappointed he said that. I know he's just teasing, but I didn't really like that one, "You should be a little nicer sometimes," I stare at the elevator floor.

There's a slight pause, then he starts talking again, "Okay," I look up at him and he's smirking. He sits up and holds out a hand to me. I hesitantly take it and he brings it up to his mouth, "Ohh, you make my knees go weak when we touch!" he says dramatically and a bit sarcastically. I blush and giggle at his change in behavior.

Ikuto brings my hand to his nose and sniffs it, "Oh, you smell awesome," he smirks and I giggle some more, "I love how soft your skin feels when I run my hand over it!" he grins and I pull my hand away, laughing and blushing.

"P-Pervert!"

"You make me feel like a child at an amusement park!" he starts moving a little closer and I look away, embarrassed but still giggling a bit, "I start the day off with you on my mind and end it with you in my dreams!" he smiles at me, "You're so cute when you laugh."

I'm not sure if that last comment was a joke or not, but it still made me blush.

"Shall I keep going?"

"No!" I smile and look away.

"But your cute smile makes me _melt_!" he emphasizes the world 'melt' and I feel almost as if something inside me is melting as well. I can't place what it is, though. Maybe it's my face, because so much heat is rising to it right now.

"Man do I wish I met you years ago. You're so much fun to tease," he smirks and I look at the elevator floor again, smiling.

A comfortable silence follows, and we both sit there. I feel somewhat relaxed with my surroundings in a way.

"The little love-god lying once asleep," Ikuto mutters and I look at him, confused.

"What?"

He continues without answering, "Laid by his side his heart-inflaming brand,

Whilst many nymphs that vowed chaste life to keep

Came tripping by; but in her maiden hand

The fairest votary took up that fire,

Which many legions of true hearts had warmed;

As so the general of hot desire

Was, sleeping, by a virgin hand disarmed.

This brand she quenched in a cool well by,

Which from love's fire took heat perpetual,

Growing a bath and healthful remedy

For men diseased; but I, my mistress' thrall,

Came there for cure, and this by that I prove:

Love's fire heats water; water cools not love." Ikuto finishes and looks at me, smirking. I blink with admiration and smile.

"That was Shakespeare, wasn't it?" he nods and I smile wider, "That's so cool you can quote Shakepeare!"

"Yeah, it's sonnet 154. I used to study Shakespeare's sonnets in college."

"So what does it mean?" I ask, confused by all the jumbled up sentences and strange words.

Ikuto places a finger to my lips and grins, "You'll have to look that up some other time."

I sigh and shrug, "You know, I think I'm finally getting used to being stuck in here with you." Ikuto smirks and I lean against the wall when I suddenly start feeling a little tired. I struggle to keep my eyes open as I look over at the blue-haired man sitting in front of me, "Ne, Ikuto? I'm getting tired again…"

"Here," he stands and walks over to me then sits down beside me. He motions for me to rest my head on his shoulder or lap, and I look at him uncertainly, then rest my head gently on his shoulder. I'm amazed at how well it fits between his shoulder and head, and I feel very comfortable, causing me to be even more tired, "Night, Amu." He says. I close my eyes and doze off, hardly noticing Ikuto interlock his fingers with mine.

**xxx**

"Amu, wake up," I hear Ikuto's velvety voice next to me and I slowly rouse from my sleep. Ikuto's nudging me, so I open my eyes to tell him that I'm awake. As soon as I pry my tired eyes open, the first thing I notice is the regular elevator lights are turned on. I quickly look up to which floor we're at and see that it's no longer 18, but G. I gasp and instantly sit up.

"Th-The power came back on?" I ask and Ikuto nods. I can't ignore the unnecessary pang of disappointment. I'm supposed to be happy that we're free! Somehow, I feel sad about something.

The doors to the elevator open and I see people rushing over. I quickly stand up and move away from Ikuto so no one will notice we were sleeping next to each other. I grab the plastic bag with my mom's clothes and turn my head to Ikuto.

He must have noticed something was wrong by my facial expression because he asks, "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing," I blush for some reason and Ikuto grabs his suitcase. I turn and exit the elevator finally, kind of hoping Ikuto was following me.

"Amu, wait!" I turn and see Ikuto walking to catch up with me, "What, no goodbye?" he smirks.

"G-Goodbye," my voice cracks and I blush in embarrassment. Why did my voice just crack? I clear my throat then look back at him.

"Can I have your number?"

I blush a bit more and turn my head, "But you have nothing to write on…" I have no idea why I'm arguing to give him my number, because part of me really wants to give it to him, even if he won't remember it!

"I'll just put you on my contacts list," I look up and find him taking a cell phone out of his suitcase. I stare in astonishment at the devise then glare at him.

"You said you didn't have a phone!"

"But if I said I _did _have a phone, we would have been rescued sooner probably."

"Yes, exactly!" I scowl at him.

"But then we wouldn't have gotten to know each other," his expression turns serious and my gaze softens, feeling a bit guilty about getting mad at him.

To tell the truth, I liked spending time with this strange blue-haired man. I guess you could even say I didn't want it to end yet. Maybe that's why I was so disappointed to see the elevator is working again, "Um, I have to go. My mom's probably at my apartment worrying." I turn and start walking when his hand grips my wrist. I turn again and stare at Ikuto, who quickly presses his lips against mine.

I know it's lame, but at this moment I see fireworks and warmth spreads throughout my body. Suddenly, I'm not so hungry or desperate to leave anymore. Ikuto kisses gently but eagerly, wanting me to kiss back. Not wanting him to get the wrong idea, I quickly kiss back and stand on my tip-toes to make the kiss deeper. It's not that I'm so short I have to get as tall as possible, I just want to get as close to him as I can.

We finally part for air and I stare into his eyes, blushing. I notice my hands grabbing his shirt and I quickly let go then look away, embarrassed.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I first saw your smile…" he whispers sensually and I shiver but more heat rises to my face as well.

"677-9467" I say quickly then turn on my heel and run out of the building, smiling stupidly to myself and hoping he caught all the digits.

**~End~!**

It's over! Oh geez, that was quick now wasn't it? xD

I didn't really have the chapters planned out before I wrote them. I just made it all up as I went along. I hope you all enjoyed this short-and-cute Amuto story!

Please review and don't forget; AMUTO ALL THE WAY!

Thank you! ~AmuletFortune98


End file.
